Brother 2
by Azureoverland
Summary: Bunny promised himself that he will protect Jack no matter what. So what happens when Pitch corrupts him and goes against his promise? Sequel to "Brother" Read it first before you read this please.
1. Babysit

**Perhaps some of you have waited to see the next series of "_Brother" _and I apologize if it took so long. I don't work on my stories during the weekends very often. I have other things to do... ya know... School.**

**I had help with piecing together the story and I loved the idea very much! Thank Magiccatprincess for it all! I give all credits to you! ^^  
**

**Also, a review from a guest really ticked off a bit and almost caused me to stop doing the second series. Though it only encouraged me to continue, hurr...**

**It's not like Jack is always going to be a Pooka, honey. Its only a story. The reason I made him a Pooka is because I got interested when I saw some pictures and a story about him being one. There are things in this world that make us do weird and crazy things. It's our choice and our way of being creative. You never know if others might like it and do one of their own, like me.**

**So if you don't like this second series, DON'T READ IT!**

**It's that simple. That goes for any other person who can't stand to read this or the other story. I won't be told to stop or be rid of my stories because you can't make me. You're only wasting your time and your life away, acting like 5 year olds on the fucking internet...**

**Have and a nice day. ^^**

**RotG belongs to _Dream__ Works_**

* * *

"_Bunny!"_

_Jack sobs as he circles around, watching the darkness engulf the light like hungry piranhas striping a fish to the bone._

"_Bunny! Where are you!" Jack screams louder, standing on his hind legs. "Help me, Bunny! HELP ME!"_

"_No one will help you, Jack."_

_He turns and faced a familiar face he dreaded. His crystal blue orbs, watery and big, stare back into cruel, unforgiving yellow ones as a body materializes in the darkness, "No one can hear you, remember?"_

_He trembles and backs away as the man advanced, arms out in a way to reach for the little Pooka, to hug him. But Jack knew this hug will never be as warm and as loving as his friends. It is nothing but a death sentence and a door to no return; a gateway to hell._

"_Come, Jack," Whispered the man, "Come with me and I will make them hear you… make them see you." _

"_NO!"_

_Jack hops back. But his feet never touched the ground. Only air._

_He was falling…_

"_**BUNNY!**__…" He screams, seeing nothing… but darkness. His little paw reached out to grab something, but there was nothing except air. Nothing._

_Nothing…._

White eyelids shot up and ragged breathing was heard as the ceiling came into view.

"Wh-wha…?" Jack sat up quickly and rubs at his face, teeth grinding and fur puffed out. His small frame shook continuously as he scans his room he and Bunny made for his stay in the fairly large hut.

It was quiet in the room and it almost felt uncomfortable for Jack after having a nightmare… again.

Five nights of silent screams and heart-wrenching sobs.

It was too much for the young Pooka and it was starting to deprive him of his sleep. Though he hasn't told Bunny of his horrible nightmares, he was starting to lose what little sanity he had and just cry out for his brother, needing his presence and his soothing words.

He wanted the nightmares to go away!

Jack climbs down from the bed and leaves his room, fidgeting with his fingers. He needed some air.

Bunny opens his eyes and groans softly as a small light of the sun's ray pours in his room. He rolls into a seating position and stretched his aching limbs, pushing his back forward until a satisfying crack was heard.

He shudders and lets his arms fall to his side for a moment, then he gets to his feet and walks out of his room, heading towards Jack's room.

"Jack! Time ta' wake ap', mate!" He steps in and blinks, "Jack?"

He was not in the room. The elder Pooka sniffs the air and can smell Jack's scent down the hall. He follows it out of the house and into some tall grass that curled itself near the ancient temples not far from his home.

He hops over to the grass and smiles, finding the little white Pooka inside the grass, body curled with his arms hiding his head, big feet pulled close to his arms.

"Jack…," He nudged the boy with his nose, "Up."

"_Five more minutes…,_" Jack murmurs.

"Na, mate, up!" Bunny gave another rough nudge and buries his nose in the soft belly of fur, "I gotta' take ya' to North so I can do some errands."

Jack giggles when the warm breath tickled his stomach, cracking one eye open lazily, "Nu uh…"

For a moment, Jack thought Bunny had given up and mumbles for more sleep, but he was off the ground and he yelps in surprise, kicking his feet and clawing the air, "Put me down! I ain't your package, put me down!"

A small vibration can be felt along his neck and he shivers when Bunny chuckles, carrying him by the scruff of the neck. It never hurt the young Pooka when the elder one did this the first time around. It was actually quite relaxing and would often make Jack feel drowsy, sometimes falling asleep during the ride.

His protests went unheard to Bunny as he goes into a tunnel and runs down the slightly dark cavern. He didn't go too fast, fearing that he might drop Jack and step on him mid-run. It almost happened during the last few months of racing down his tunnels with the little Pooka thinking quick to grab a tuff of fur before he could even hit the ground.

Bunny shudders at the thought, feeling angry with himself for not thinking of Jack's safety. Jack is his responsibility and he must do everything in his power to protect him. No matter what happens.

And now that the boy is a Pooka, he has become even more over-protective of him. A little too over-protective…

He pops out of the hole and flinched when a blast of cold air welcomes him. He can feel Jack recoil as well and takes the little one into his arms, pulling him into his chest.

Jack sighs and nuzzles deeper into the soft fur. Now in this state, he lost most of his powers and will no longer embrace the cold within a period of time.

He can only go so long to endure the bone chilling cold that he must find a fireplace to keep warm. It was a heart-breaking thing for him and Wind, but the boy's strong and stubborn will made him resist some of the cold, but also gave him the flu for a week.

Jack chuckles to himself, remembering how pissed Bunny was for doing such a foolish thing, but Jack didn't think it was foolish.

He wanted the cold. He always did.

Warm air brushed against his cheek and he was forced to open his eyes. They made it to Santa's workshop.

"Ahh, much bettdah'." Bunny shakes off the frost that collected on his fur.

"Maybe for you…" Jack mutters, frowning when the yeti closed the door, leaving Wind to call out his name to return.

Bunny chose to ignore him as he walks through the busy path of yetis. Though Christmas was not but nine months away, they were still moving anxiously to get everything prepared.

There were billions of children that were in need of toys around the world and they cannot stop and rest right after Christmas.

Rarely do they ever get to stop and rest for a week or so, sometimes staying up for a month to get the toys ready if some of the yetis are sick or injure themselves ((they do it on purpose to stop working for a while)) during the process.

Once the two make it through the yetis' station they come to a stop in front of North's office.

Bunny kicks open the door and blinks when something flies back and shatters on the floor by a pair of black boots. Ice?

"Ai!" A shout of sadness brought him and Jack to face an upset North as he gestures towards the ice by his feet.

"какого черта! I told you to knock! Ees dat so hard!?" He looks up angrily.

"Sorry, mate, didn' mean ta' pull ya' leg." Bunny smirks, setting Jack down.

North blinks and his angry face changed to a happy one right away, "Ah! Bunny, Jack! So good to see you again!"

Jack hops over to the man he deemed as a father figure and jumps into the waiting arms. The jolly man laughs and throws his meaty arms around the small form, being gentle so he won't crush him.

Bunny smiles and crossed his arms, "I need ya' ta' watch 'im for a while so I can get a few things."

"Of course!" North booms. Bunny's ears flattened, "Wanted to show Jack new invention!"

"Really!?" Jack smiles brightly, "What is it!? Can we go see it now!?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

He placed Jack on his head and gets up from his chair, heading to the door.

"_Hol' di'_!"

Bunny slams a paw on the doorway and glares up at the confused Cossac, "What kin' doff' invention is it this time?"

North knew that voice.

Bunny always used that voice when he knows something bad is bound to happen when he and Jack do something that sounded dangerous.

"Ees only new toy. Nothing dangerous, I promise." North said.

It did little to ease the Guardian of Hope. His nails dug into the wood and he growls, "Ave ya' fergoin' wha' happened the last time when I let cha' watch ovah' Jack?"

North placed a hand on his beard and pursed his lips, searching through his memory bank.

**Flashback**

_A scream echoes in the cool air as the sleigh flies above the mountains and into the clouds. _

_North had a big grin on his face as he looks down at the white Pooka, who was stirring the sleigh._

"_Good, Jack! Very good!" North shouts so the boy could hear him over the roaring wind, "I geeve you nine as high score!"_

_Jack grips the reins and laughs uncontrollably as the reindeers kick off to add more speed whenever he snaps the reins. _

_Tears can be seen in the corners of his eyes with all the wind ramming in his face, but it was soaked up by the fur and goes unnoticed._

_The two lead deer arch their backs and signaled the others of the descent, snorting as they gallop in mid-air. _

_They looked like they were on solid ground as their feet move in unison with each other, picking up speed as they descend towards earth with no intention on stopping unless directed to._

_Both North and Jack scream-not in fear- but with pure joy like this is the ultimate roller coaster making it's way down at an alarming speed, winding slapping against their bodies._

"_AAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" They laugh freely, almost crying._

_Jack pulls the reins, hard, and the reindeer team pull up sharply. They slow a bit, giving North and Jack time to catch their breaths after the intense ride._

_Then North bellows with laughter and Jack swore he saw the mountains trembles, "That was EPIC!"_

_The young Pooka smirks and jiggles the reins, "Sure was!"_

_They smile at one another and for a moment, there was a peaceful silence between them…_

"_**NORTH**__!" _

_The Russian winced and they both look over the sleigh to see a ticked off Bunny running after them through the snow. _

"_дерьмо!» __Jack heard North grumble the word, though the boy did not know what it meant. He can only guess that it was a curse word with the look on his face. _

_He takes the reins back from Jack, who whines, and lands the sleigh to take the full-on rage from the older Pooka._

_Thirty minutes of yelling how North is "irresponsible" and a "dill" Bunnymund finally turns to Jack and glares, "And as fer you, ya' bloody show pony…," Jack cowers when his brother figure towers over him. He was lifted off the ground and thrown over Bunny's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "Yer grounded…"_

"_What!?"_

"… _For a month…"_

"_But that ain't fair!" Jack shouts, turning his head to look at the older Pooka. _

"_So is almos' givin' me a bloody heart attack." Bunny counters harshly, stomping his foot twice. A hole opens around him and he and jack drop. _

_The hole closes._

**End of Flashback**

North would have rubbed the back of his head, but only rubbed Jack's small back, "You steel vemembah' dat?"

"I's more of'a nigh'mare than a memory, mate," Bunny grumbles.

"I said I vas sorry…," North mutters.

"Which is why I'm givin' you anothah' chance ta' watch ovah' 'im," Bunny said more softly, seeing the hurt in North's baby blue eyes, "I'm puttin' my trust in ya' to keep Jack safe while I'm gone. Please…"

It wasn't everyday that you hear Bunny beg. It never fits him.

But North can see the scared look on the Pooka's face and understood his concern for Jack. So he will be more careful when he and Jack do fun things and/or mess around with his inventions he creates.

The big man placed a reassuring hand on Bunnymund's shoulder and smiles, "I vill make sure Jack ees safe."

Bunny smiles warmly and glanced at Jack, "You be good, ya' hear?"

The younger Pooka gave a look of mock hurt and placed a paw over his tiny chest, "When ever am I not good!? I feel offended!" He said dramatically.

Bunny rolls his eyes and ruffles Jack's hair fondled before departing.

Opening a hole, he jumps in and closed it up, leaving behind a flower.

* * *

**Review plz! ^^**


	2. Stain

**Sorry for making you all wait for the next chapter. Doing multiple chapters for each story in one day can be tiring and irritating...**

**Also, in this chapter, parts of it are based on artwork from a person on Tumblr. I couldn't resist slipping it in the story since it seems to fit so well. Her name is Rinpin and her Wee Bunny is Wee precious! So most of the credit will go to her for this chapter.**

**So, Jack is pretty much based on Wee Bunny, but Jack is older, like fourteen or fifteen, in the story of William Joyce's book. Unlike the movie ((which I adore)), he is seventeen or eighteen. In my story, he is of fourteen or so.**

**Your whining and complaining will not be tolerated here. And I won't be hearing useless nonsense of anything in this story. A warning to all of you. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Bunnymund placed the new sets of dye in his storage and sighs, "Good. Go' everythin' I need fer Easter in just a few weeks."

He realized how fast time went by when he looks at his watch and blinks, Crikey! I bedah' scidadal' to the Pole and pick cap' Jack!" Making sure the boxes were secure on top of each other, Bunny rushed out of the Warren and into a tunnel.

When he got there, he looks around and found paint cans, cookies, and brushes everywhere. He blinks and caught jack's scent on every one of them, snorting.

"North! Jack!" He calls.

He goes down the hall, stepping over the mess made by, possibly the white Pooka, and sniffs the air, ears erect as he listens for the littlest of sounds. Then a soft snore made it's made into his ear and he walks a bit faster.

"Jack?" He turns a corner and sighs in relief.

Curled up in North's over-sized jacket, the little Pooka sleeps soundly, holding a paintbrush between his little paws.

"Bunny?"

He turns and blinks at North.

"North wha' happened while I was gone? I see a big mess in the Globe room."

"Oh, dat!" North boom made Jack whine, waking him from his sleep. Bunny sent North a glare and said Russian made an 'Oopsie' gesture by rubbing his neck.

"Bunnyyy….!" He yawns, squirming his way out from under the heavy coat, "I'm tireed!"

"I know, Snowflake. It's way past ya' bedtime," He bends over and gently picks him up.

Jack rests his cheek on the older Pooka's shoulder and closed his eyes, the paintbrush hanging loosely in his paw as his ears droop down to his back.

"So… are ya' gonna tell me wha' happened?" Bunny turns to North with a questionable look.

"Ah! Yes," He flushed when Bunny shushed him and points to the sleeping form on his shoulder, " I gave Jack some stuff to do vhile I vent to scold elves for messing vith cookie dough," He snickers, "Vhen I came back, I see Jack vith elves lined up for a make-over!"

A few of the elves came running in, all painted differently with various symbols and patterns on their suits and faces. Bunny blinks and bit his lip to keep his laughter as they danced under their feet, looking pretty happy with their new paint coated suits.

"Um, sorry 'bout ya' elves, North," He chuckles, rubbing circles on Jack's back.

"Sorry!? I vant to know how he geet elves to stand steel!" The jolly man laughs.

After a good few minutes of silent conversation, or to Jack, a loud one with all of North's excited hollers and booming laughter, Bunny declared that it was time to leave. Saying their goodbyes, he opens a hole and goes down, taking Jack back to the Warren.

But when he was about to put Jack to bed, the boy was wide awake and refusing to sleep anymore. Bunny feared that this would happen.

So, two painful hours of chasing the little rabbit down in the Warren, he managed to catch him and carry him back by the scruff of the neck.

When he drops him on the bed, they tussle for a couple minutes before Jack pushed him away and curls up against the pillow and yawns.

"G'night, Jackie boy." He nudged him with his nose and pulls the covers over the boy, walking out of the room.

A week went by with small bad dreams and unpleasant scenes of the fight that happened with him and Guardians.

There were no good dreams whatsoever that came into mind, just bad ones and memories of ungrateful pictures with no happy ending.

It felt meaningless and irritating having no wonderful dreams anymore.

It was starting to scare him a little and made him stay up for most of he nights, trying to think of something fun to arouse any good dreams he can think of while sleeping. But nothing came to his dreams of hope.

Just… darkness.

During those times, Bunny was doing his job painting the eggs and doing different patterns for each one, telling them to hold still whenever they jump on his paw during their turn.

Jack observed him while he held onto one of the eggs that was painted by the Pooka himself. The painted eggs played around him, some nudging his feet to grab his attention, braver ones climbing on his back and sliding down his long ears, others resting on his knees and underneath his ears for a bit of shade.

A month ago, they had come to love the new Pooka during his stay in the Warren, following him and wanting his attention just like Bunnymund.

Jack would do that much for them.

And during that month, he grew more tempted into painting the egglettes for himself.

Whenever Bunny wasn't around, he would sneak a chance at painting an egg or two, ignoring the annoying nudges and squeaks of other eggs that wanted to be painted by the little bunny.

They can tell he was just as good as their master by the way he painted the eggs. The concentration and effort he put into the egg made them very curious and more interested to see and hopefully get a chance to be the lucky egg to be scooped up from the cluster.

And if that didn't get through the stubborn ones, the beautiful patterns on the eggs once they were set down are even more convincing.

But Bunnymund found out about the little painting section when half a bunch of his eggs scampered away from the rest to a lining of vines under a large tree.

There, he saw Jack painting away on a few eggs, shushing the others to wait.

But when he saw Bunny, he stops mid-paint and the eggs stood still.

Busted…

The Easter Rabbit told him to finish up the egg and put away the paint afterwards before leaving him, gathering the rest of the eggs back to the herd.

So now, Jack sat there where Bunny could keep an eye on him while he paints.

And Jack was a little frustrated to be doing nothing other than be a little playground for the painted eggs.

"Bunny, will I get a chance to paint with you next Easter?" Jack asked, watching the elder Guardian do patterns on the egg.

The brush slowly withdrawals from the line and dips lightly in the yellow paint. But does not go back to the line right away, "I'll have ta' think 'bout i', mate." He smirks when a huff leaves the pouty lips of the white rabbit.

"Pleeeeease! I want to help tooo…!" Bunny rolls his eyes at the childish whine Jack gave off, "Keep tha' up an' you'll en' dap' cleanin' the golems."

"What for!?"

"Fer whinin', ya' grumby."

Jack pouts and stays silent throughout the painting session. And Bunnymund was grateful for it since he finished half of the egglettes before night fall.

Jack was a little disappointed when it got dark, meaning he could not paint a single egg even if he wanted to. Bunny would not allow it, and he warned him not to sneak any of his googies under the bed or anywhere else.

He will do daily inspections of his room if he found an egglette playing in Jack's room.

When he was sure the eggs were safe with the golems, he turns and heads to his house with Jack lagging.

"Have you made up your mind yet?!" Jack asked, jumping forward.

"No…"

"Bunny, come on! You're being a spoiled egg right now!"

"Well, then ya' jus' gonna have ta' wait!"

"How long!?"

"When I say how long!"

"When!?"

"Graagh!" Bunny slaps a paw over his face and drags it down, eyelids pulled with an annoyed look.

Jack smirks, scratching his cheek with his big feet, "I'm waiting, Cottontail."

Bunny pursed his lips with a twitch of his ear to think of an excuse. But none came to his mind and he growls, "Look, Jack. I know ya' wanna paint, and there will be a time when you'll start…," He stops in his walk, "… but tha' time ain't now or tomorra'."

Jack frowns and his bottom lip quivers, "But… but I am ready! I am!"

"I know, I know. Bu' dis' is a job ta' be taken seriously-"

"Painting eggs cannot be taken seriously! It should be for fun! Why can't I do that!?"

"B'cause the children will think I did a bad painting of my googies!" He gasped and covers his mouth. But it was already too later.

Jack stares at him with big blue eyes, a look of hurt, anger, and sadness washing over him when he processed Bunny's words.

_Shit! _Bunny mentally cursed his loss of patience with the younger Pooka and wished to take back what he said.

But the damage is done.

With a shaky breath, Jack looks up and glares at Bunny, one ear twitching by his side, "So... you think my painting skills are that bad..."

"N-no, Jack! I d-didn't mean-"

"I thought I was good…," He held out his paw, clenching it, "_They_ thought I was good." He mentioned of the eggs, "And you say _my_ artistic skills are bad!"

"Jack, listen-"

"_**No! **__You_ listen to _me_, Kangaroo!"

Aster winced of the nickname, but it was not full of play and affectionate.

"When you learn that everything can't always be perfect for your painting skills or your googies, come and find me," He bounced away and comes to a stop by the main tunnel. He turns back and small tears slide down his cheeks, "I wanted to make you proud, Bunny…. But I guess I can't do that or be as talented as my big brother."

He runs down the tunnel and disappears, leaving the Guardian of Hope to stand there alone.

Again, he cursed out loud and looks back at the tunnel. Why couldn't he say yes? Why couldn't he say that Jack's work is good. No. _Amazing_.

The first couple days in the two weeks of March, he saw one of his eggs in the group that was not painted by his handiwork.

His was more... picasso-like. The one he saw was not at all bad or amateur-ish. It was... beautiful. The first thought that came to his head.

He examined the newly painted egg and could only guess it's Jack's painting skills since all the other Guardians did horrible jobs of painting his googies the first time they held a brush.

It was a real laugh. But Jack... It was a mystery since he never really saw him do anything but watch when he used to be human.

He never showed the boy how to paint, nor hold a paintbrush in his hand-paws.

And yet, he knew how to paint so wonderfully. And Bunny was a bit...

No! It's not possible. He is the Easter Bunny. The one who paints better, draws betters, and does more art crafts than any other in this world.

He cannot be... jealous.

Not to a bratty little Pooka he hurt... and sworn to protect...

Dan it...

"Jack…" Bunny whispers, ears down with a sorrow look on his face, "Jack…!"

No answer.

"Jack!" He rushed through the tunnel that the little Pooka took, "Jack!"

Still no answer.

He pops up out of the tunnel and comes to Jack's home town; Burgess. He was by Jack's lake, the pond still frozen over with frost. "Jack, where are ya!?"

He halts when a shadowy figure appears from the depths of the forest woods, yellow eyes piercing it like a knife.

"Bunny, what a pleasure it is to see your furry hide bouncing about in this fine night." The chilling voice purred.

He recognized that voice...

"… Pitch." Bunny sneers, arm raised as his paw reached for his boomerang out of habit.

"Ah ah ah~" Pitch sang, "Wouldn' want wee bunny here to get hurt now, would we?" He raised his arm out and at the ends of his clenched fingers was a flailing Jack, clawing at Pitch's hand that held on to the scruff of his neck.

The hold was very uncomfortable and painful, nothing compared to Bunny's hold, which was comforting and gentle.

"Let go! Let go!" Jack shrill cries were not missed by Bunny's sensitive ears as the Guardian advanced.

"Jack!" He yelps when Jack cries out from the hold that tightened.

"Not another step, Rabbit," Pitch warns, "Or wee Jack'll suffer more than he has already."

Bunny clenched his fists and steps back, glaring at Pitch with hate filled eyes.

"Good, good…," Pitch chuckles, loosening his hold on scruff for Jack to relax a little, "Now… I'm not here for this little pipsqueak, if that's what you're thinking."

Bunny blinks in confusion, but it was blocked out by anger once again, "Then wha' are ya' 'era for? Other than a good ass whippin…"

"You."

"What?"

"I'm here for you, Aster."

Bunny? What does he want with Bunny? Jack had tons of unanswered questions for the Nightmare King, but only one stuck out than the rest.

"What do you want with Bunny, Boogerman!?" Jack snaps, straining to look behind him.

Pitch only grins at the little Pooka, ignoring his question, "You come with me so we can 'chat' a little…," He holds out Jack, "… And I'll… let him go. Simple as that."

Bunny grunts and shakes his head, a dreadful feeling boiling in his stomach, "I go along with ya, and ya promise to let Jackie go?"

"A Guardian's oath."

"Ya ain' a Guardian."

"I could be one day."

"Tha' day'll nevah come."

Pitch snorts and smiles at Bunny, seeing a shiver run down his back, "So. Deal?"

Bunny tore his gaze away from the Nightmare King to glance at Jack, "Jack…"

"No! Don't go with him! I'm not worth it!" Jack shouts. He kicks at Pitch, but missed by an inch and the man laughs at his futile efforts to hit him, "I can take him...!"

Though his struggles and lunges were cute, Bunny knew he was trying.

And try he did.

But nothing worked and he was starting to fear Jack's safety if he did not choose right now.

Aster bows his head,"Jack…"

The white rabbit goes limp and glanced at Bunny.

"... I'm sorry fer wha' I said to you b'fore. I nevah wanted anythin' like this to happen to ya'."

He paws the snow, claws digging into the earth as he smiles weakly, "Now I can show you how sorry I am…"

"No! I forgive you! I really do!"

"… by sacrificing myself to this bastard."

Pitch smirks and released his hold on Jack's neck.

When Jack made contact with the ground, he rushed forward and jumps in the arms of his brother, "Don't do this…!"

Weak as his voice was, Bunny's ears picked it up and he hugs him tighter.

"I have to…," He pulls him away so he can stare straight into his teary blue eyes, "… fer you, mate."

Jack hung his head and whimpers, body twitching uncontrollably, "… I don't want to lose you, Bunny…"

"Ya won't," Aster said immediately, "I'll be righ' 'ere," He pokes a furry finger to Jack's heart, "Pitch con' do shit when ya got part of me in ya heart."

A hiccup, followed by a giggle made Bunny smile to hear some form of hope in Jack's laugh, "Love is strong, Jack. And as long as ya love me, nothin' con't stand in ya way," He placed a finger under the white Pooka's chin and made him look straight into forest green eyes, shimmering softly, "Don' lose ya'self. Don' be afraid."

Jack nods slowly.

"B'cause if ya' do, ya' won' have any courage left to fight off the dakness, mate."

"But-"

"No buts, mate," He said sternly, "Don' fall prey to the dark. Don' lose ya'self to it. Fight and stay strong fer me."

The black sand laced itself around their feet and Bunny knew they were out of time.

He taps a foot on the snow covered ground and a hole opens up. He pushed Jack towards it, "Go on, mate."

"Bunny…!?"

"Go, now!" He pushed harder and Jack falls in.

"Bun-!" His tear filled eyes stared up at the Pooka as the hole closes up on him.

One tear managed to escape the wall Bunnymund created to hold back his tears, his face hard and blank, "Bye, lil' broth'ah."

He turns back to Pitch and the Nightmare King clears a path for the Pooka to walk through. He was reluctant to go, but he had no other choice. When you make a deal with the Boogeyman, it has been sealed.

Bunnymund slips off his satchel and drops it by the frozen.

His black paint rolls out and the cap came off, staining the surface with an unforgiving pitch black color that seemed to eat away at the beautiful crystalline lake of Jack's lake, engulfing it more and more as it strains everywhere.

As Bunny trudged through the cold snow down the clearing path the darkness made for him...

Pitch took an interest to the paint stain and grins. Seeing how... dark and lifeless it looked as it continues to strain the lake...

_Beautiful._

The Nightmare King follows from behind the Pooka, the darkness closing up the path as they both vanish in the pitch black woods, the black paint burning away every last blue surface it can reach.

* * *

**... And Pitch makes an utterly heart-wrenching appearance. Ohh Noooooes! **

**The brothers have been separated and now Jack is in denial! Wonder what he's doing now? Wait until the next chapter. I should have it done by this Saturday. Maybe...**

**Sugarart**: **I have not noticed it. Like I said, my family is a bit distant and I know little of how family supposed to do their parts. I don't know much of a brotherly relationship, so I do my best with this family situation by watching it in movies and other important shows. Me and my older sister were the only ones that had a strong bond, but she's not here and I'm pretty much on my own...**

**usagi grecia desu: You got your chapter. And I love overprotective Bunny Foo foo too. It can be quite cute and intense. ^^**

**Review plz**

**~Azure**


	3. Lost Heart

**Wooow... took me forever to upload the third chapter...**

**Why? Weeell, I was a little stuck on it for a week. Then a horrible storm came out of nowhere and cut the power, causing me to lose my train of thought and panic like an idiot! Yeah, a storm hit our neighborhood and we went without power for almost two days. THE HORROR...! Could have been worse...**

**Sorry for all who had to wait for weeks! I don't always have the time. One thing I can tell you is that my mom told me something that made me stress out so bad that I couldn't think straight for another week! It seems she was keeping something from me about my friend and I was so f***ing pissed and scared sh**less. I had to stop doing what I was doing to go and help my friend out.****  
**

**She and I are going to be discussing things, so I won't get a head start on the next chapter tomorrow. So I need try and get it started today... if I can think of a good rising action.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And I apologize for any errors that you stumble upon. I had to upload right away since, you know, you all been asking for it.**

**Response to reviewers:**

**rats xp: Uh, excuse me, _dude_! Not every chapter I upload is always on Saturday. And I'm a girl. Lol!**

**Guest: Thank you for such kind words. And trust me, I do take my time on every story I do.**

**pandy334: Yea, I know! Pitch, you Baka! **

* * *

"No…!" Jack's paws remained on the closed hole that separated him from Bunny, who was up there with Pitch, "No no no!"

He kicks the blocked hole and claws at it, shouting his anger and calling to Bunny to open the hole.

But there was no answer or opening of the hole. It was quiet. And the silence only added to the distress little bunny. He gave an animalistic scream and continues to abuse the hole, tears shedding through baby blue eyes.

_NO!_ He wails and collapsed against the hole, sobbing uncontrollably when he realized there was no turning back. There was no getting back up there.

Bunny made sure of it.

"Why…?" Jack chokes out, pushing against the hole, "Why d-did y-ou do it, B-B-unny… You idiot!" He kicks the dirt and turns away from the hole, "IDIOT!"

His scream echoes in the dark tunnel and he falls on the earth with a weak twitch of his foot.

Cry. That's all he did as the warm ground and air around him wrapped him in a blanket, pulling him into darkness.

His eyelids fall shut, breath evening out as he curls up against the earth.

"_Bunny!" Jack calls, running towards the figure with a determined look, "Bunny! It's you! You're back!"_

_Said figure faced him and glares, "Rack off."_

_Jack stops mid-run and blinks in shock, standing fully on his feet, "B-Bunny?"_

_The Pooka's face remained emotionless, ears down and posture not as appealing. He stares down at the little bunny before him, then looks away._

"_I ain't the Easta Bunny anymore afta I sacrificed m'self to Pitch… And all because of you…," Jack gasped, "… and now Easta is really going to end."_

"_No! Don't say that!"_

"_No more Hope. No… new beginnin'," Bunny continues to speak, dropping his head, "Gone down the bloody toilet."_

"_No! There will be Easter!" Jack cries, jumping forward, "There's a-lways H-Hope! Y-ou're the Guar-dian of Hope! W-with Hope, you can succeed in anything! There ain't no-thing that can bring Easter down!" Jack tries to speak clearly, but his voice was drowned in tears, sniffling and choking._

"_Cept a wee bunny!" Bunny snaps._

_Jack stumbles back and his ears drop, "…."_

"_Ya foolishness last Easta' cost me many believas and almos' killed us when Pitch saw us at our weakest," Bunny winced, "… at my weakest…."_

"_I'm sorry. I thought you excepted my apology-"_

"_I take it back completely. Cause now, Easta will be ruined once more. And the children will forget me… again. And maybe this time… I won' be around to spread Hope."_

_The long eared warrior turns and begins to walk away. Then he stops and turned to stare Jack in the eye, "Some brotha' I have…"_

"_Bunny…?"_

_Aster walks off._

"_Wait! Bunny!" Jack gets up and runs after him, "Don't leave me! Please!"_

_The path Bunny was taking fades as he continues to walk, his figure being wisped away with the wind._

"_No! P-lease!" Jack reached out and screams, "Brother!__** Brother…!**__"_

Blue orbs jerk themselves open and long, white ears stood erect, breathing hoarse and out of breath when the nightmare ended.

"Easter!" He exclaims, racing down the tunnel and flying out of the hole, looking around at the amazing scenery before, "Easter…," He sighs in relief, sitting back as he rubs his forehead.

The white eggs and painted eggs come around him and squeak in concern for the white rabbit, nudging him gently.

"I'm fine," He smiles tiredly, rubbing his eyes, "Just a bad dream."

They exchange looks, even if they didn't know who was beside who, then face Jack with no expressions to show.

"What am I going to do?" He asked them, "It's hopeless…. I can't have Easter fall again! Not again!"

He crumples to the ground and kicks the grass, tearing it off the soil in frustration and tears, "Not. AGAIN!"

The eggs scramble from his rage, afraid of being crushed as he stomps and flails with great force. Suddenly, the wind around him picked up, screams and wails blending with the terrible wind as it raged with Jack like a bad storm it was.

"ALL MY FUALT!" Jack screams.

A strong blow of the wind sent him tumbling forward with a yelp. He grunts and keeps on rolling until he hits one of the egg golems that came to see what the commotion was. He lifts his head up and winced at the upset faces they had on, whimpering quietly as frozen tears trail down his furry cheeks.

"Not again…," He nuzzled his face into the hard stone, "Can't have… Easter fall… I can't…."

They only stare down at the little bunny and wonder what he is going on about Easter. Isn't their master going to finish painting the eggs? In fact, where is their master?

* * *

Deep in the earth of darkness, Bunny sat curled in one of the cages, holding one of his googies he painted it for Jack when Easter was just a few days away. The coating was a nice light blue, snowflakes detailed around the blue coating with a realistic feature to it. And if there was ever sunlight around to surround the egg, the snowflakes would give off tiny sparkly lights like any real one would.

But there was no light in Pitch's lair. Light never existed here. Not since the dawn of time.

His ear twitched to the sound of footsteps and he tugs the egg into his chest. He did not turn to see who was it that made the footsteps when it is so easy to guess the only person to be down in this cold, lifeless _grave._

"I see you are taking a liking to your new home." Pitch said in a smooth, yet chilling voice.

Bunny nearly shivered and clutched the egg even closer, "The we'd (word) yer lookin' fer is in the line between 'death' an' 'mercifulness'."

Pitch lets out a menacing laugh that echoes in the pitch black, his fearlings whinnying like they were laughing along with me and stomping their feet to add the effects of it. Bunny remained still in the cage, back turned and ears pinned to show he is not amused or effected by the noise around him.

The Nightmare King's laughter dies down and so do the fearlings whinny and stomping when their master was silent, glowing eyes trained on the bunny with a few amused snorts going around and a clap of a few hooves.

Pitch frowned when Bunnymund did not so much as look at him and give a glare of defense. It was no fun. He wanted to see that furiousness in the Hope Keeper he knew for years, that cocky smirk that can be dangerous when you deal with a bunny such as himself, those smartass remarks you get when you crawl under his furry skin and face the wrath you didn't think could be hidden under those toxic green eyes and adorable twitch of those ears and that tail.

He comes to the other side of the cage and bends down to his eye level, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to yell at me or give me your best comeback? Or is your throat clenched after our little walk?" Pitch cooed.

" I ain' some show bunny t'keep you an' ya flocks in some drunk'n state!" Aster hissed. "Eef that's wha'cha been plannin' then yer a bigga' slack than a sloth hangin' from a tree."

Pitch would have laughed if the insult didn't go through him like a ghost. In fact, he reached in and grabbed a clump of fur on Bunnymund's chest, bringing him against the bars of the cage with an awful expression never before seen from this Nightwalker.

He snarled and pulled harder on the white patch, causing some of the fur to pluck off painfully.

"… You know, if I wasn't in such a good mood right now, I would have sliced you in two." He grunts.

"I neva' thought'chu knew happy anymore, Boogerman…," Bunny said through clenched teeth, feeling the searing pain of his fur being ripped off his chest.

Pitch pulls and Bunny yells as the clump of fur falls on the floor before them. The Pooka falls to his knees, a paw over his nearly bald torso. His other paw continues to hold the egg though, and that was enough to ease the pain upon his chest.

The tall man snaps his fingers and one of his fearlings hurried forward with something in it's mouth. He snatched it up and examines the little thing with an ugly smile.

"You know, I always did like rabbits of your kind and more…," He purrs, circling the Pooka. Bunny eyes him suspiciously, but was more focused on whatever he had in his grey, ashy hand.

"… So… fluffy and cute…," Pitch snickers at the offended glare he received from Bunny, "… but that's not you. You are… different from other rabbits I see hoppin' around with their skittish nature when they assume everything around them is a deathbed to them."

"Ge' to the point, Boogerman!" Bunny said impatiently.

The Nightmare King pursed his lips, obviously not happy with Bunnymund's tone, "What I'm saying…."

In a split second, he was right in front of the cage, arm raised with a needle containing a syringe type liquid. He brings it down on Bunny's neck and steps back when a paw came too close to his face.

Bunnymund gasped and reached over to his neck where the needle stuck itself, coughing as the liquid flows within his veins, yanking the needle out with a grunt.

"What… did you do!?" He hissed, tossing the sharp utensil away, "Wha' kinda' shit was in tha' thing!? Wha' did chu' inject in me!?" He coughs even louder, feeling a small tingle in his chest.

"… You wanted me to 'get to the _point_' of things, didn't you?" He chuckles, "But if you must know…. What I injected in your system is a special liquid I took from one of my fearlings. I mixed it up with some ingredients with the help of my ancient books and made a perfect batch! Fortunately…," He turns to the groveling Pooka and crouched on one knee, "… You were the perfect guinea for the test."

Bunnymund rears back and hits the bars of his cage, clenching his teeth together when the tingling grew into agonizing pain. A sickening crack from bone and a heavy growl erupting through the Pooka put Pitch on his toes as the color of fur grew dark and ominous. Blunt claws sharpen, muscles become thicker, and buck teeth grow to a point. Those forest green eyes glow to have a evil purpose, pupils gone when the intensity of the glow light up the area in the small confinement of the cage.

"Aster…?" Pitch said in a orderly voice, "Look at me."

Turning his head, the dark Pooka's ears twitched, bright green eyes locked on the tall man with a curious grunt. He glares and lunged at him, but the bars stop him before his large paw could reach him, snapping his teeth with an hostile growl.

Pitch balls his hand into a fist, summoning a line of nightmare sand in his palms. He rears it back and flicks his wrist, causing the line of sand to crackle in the air. Bunny halts in his attempts to reach the Nightmare King and looks up at the pitch black ceiling in confusion. Then he watched as the shadows reveal a herd of fearlings, surrounding the caged Pooka.

"I am your master," Pitch said to Bunny, who faced him, "You will do as I say. Otherwise…," He throws his arm forward with a flick of his wrist, snapping the bars. This caused Bunny to flinch, but he stays put as he watched the fearlings edge closer, "… you will stay in there and be punished."

It was nothing more than a threat in Bunnymund's head, but he can't really tell in Pitch's eyes with the way they flashed like that. He did not know this man, heck, he didn't know where he was or how he got here in the first place! It was all a blur. Everything.

But Pitch seems to know everything. And he wanted to know of his past from him. But first, he must gain this man's trust in order to do so. And to get the hell out of this cramped cage. He wanted to stretch his muscles.

So he nods and sits on his haunches. With a small grin, Pitch snaps his fingers and the lock suddenly breaks, falling to the ground as the door opens with an annoying creaking sound that hurt the dark Pooka's sensitive ears.

He placed one paw on the cold ground and moves his ears all around when a clop of a hoof was heard. Another paw follows the other as he leaves the cage, flexing his powerful legs with a purr.

"Now, follow me, my pet." Pitch said softly, gliding down a single path with his fearlings by his side. With a heavy huff, Bunny follows, unaware of the blue egg left abandoned in the cage. There was a small crack in the egg where Bunny dropped it when he was infected. And it seemed to cry out for it's master as the darkness pulls it in further.

* * *

Blue eyes clench shut as a small paw slapped itself over a small chest.

Jack dropped the brush he was holding and it splatters on the floor of North's rug. He came to North's place after he was rudely chased off by the golems when they could not find their master. Fortunately, he was able to open one of Bunny's tunnels to get here and explain to the cookie eating man what happened and is now waiting for the other Guardians to get here when a sudden pain made a home in his heart.

"No…," Jack choked, pulling his paw away from his chest, "Bunny… no…."

* * *

******And there you have it, ladies and genltmen!**

******And as for Jack dropping the paintbrush; That will be explained in the next chapter.**

******Hope you liked it!**

******Don't forget to review plz!**

******~Azure**


	4. Remember me

**One of the stories that was on the longest, should-have-worked-on-more-than-normal hiatus EVER!**

**... I'm sorry! I was stuck on here and can't really think much on it either. Besides, this is old, it's bad from the very beginning, and I feel that it needs to end soon in the next chapter. I'm so sorry guys. :,(**

**I will make it the best ending in the next chapter! And maybe I'll do another new story in the near future when I'm done with the others.**

**P.S I apologize for any errors of spelling and missing words. Remember, I work on these chapters around midnight. So I tend to type at a quick and tired pace. Sorry for that! ^^;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"The lights…." North breathes, seeing them go out from one side to the other. He, Tooth, Sandy, and Jack stood by as he stared in horror when the lights suddenly just died out. Slow, but surely.

"They're… they're…," Tooth stammered.

"Dying…." Jack finished, holding a little green egg. He was making it for Bunny in case he saw him again. It didn't take him long to do this when he was kicked out of the Warren, but his hands-paws!- were already aching.

"But vhy?" North asked no one in particular.

Sandy waves his arms and made a bed of dream sand with eyes peeking from underneath.

"Pitch?" Tooth guessed.

"No. Not possible," North growls, "He shouldn't have vecovered so quickly. He's getting 'elp."

"Who?"

A dark figure looms over the sleeping child, glowing toxic eyes scanning the room for any intruders. Moving closer, the child was seen with a smile on his face, dream sand of himself playing a soccer game and winning with a perfect kick.

The figure snorts in disgust and raised it's arm towards the dream sand. Then, with a single claw, it pokes the golden figure. At first, nothing seemed to happen as the dream sand child continues to play soccer with a happy grin. Suddenly, when he kicks the ball, he misses. The crowd around him started to boo the boy and throw junk at him for missing the shot, calling him names and laughing at him like he was nothing but a loser. Said boy cries for his mother and below the dark sand was the boy writhing and crying, screaming for his mother when the nightmare festered and grew.

Licking it's carnivorous teeth, the figure left before the mother came in to comfort her baby. The black sand followed the figure, whinnying with hunger and excitement to feed on kid's dreams.

Said figure growls at it, basically telling it to shut up and let him continue his mission with no screw ups. With a snort, the nightmare reluctantly obeys and follows the large figure to another house where another nightmare emerged: Followed by another, and another and another. Within minutes, there were at least a hundred nightmares stomping and squealing on the streets, bumping and snapping at each other while waiting for further instructions from their boss.

"Ahh, my pretty little ponies," Pitch purrs, slinking away from the shadows and onto the street, "Wonderful job, Bunny. You did better than I thought."

Bunny hops forward and growls.

"Okay, okay, I knew you could do it all." Pitch chuckles, petting behind his ear.

With a satisfied purr, Bunny pulls away and sprints down the street. Pitch walks to the herd of mares and clicks his tongue, getting one to walk forward in response, "Good girl," He cooes, taking her head, "Now, my beauties, I want you to go feed as much as you want. But you must take a group of your own so you won't get hurt. Understand?"

They are whinny and stomp their feet in response, rising from the streets as each one takes each and every direction in the neighborhood, some taking groups of six and others taking four or three. With that, they go into every household of children who dreamed, sucking up the delicious golden sand and leaving behind nothing but bad dreams and a full belly.

Up in the dark clouds, a vortex of light splits open as an odd vehicle shoots out and crashes onto the streets by a small park.

"Sorry! Steel vorking out bugs!" North chuckles.

Tooth, holding Jack, flutters out of the sleigh and huffs, "Well, be sure to do that once we sort this mess out! Jack, honey, are you okay? Are your teeth damaged?"

Jack looks around and wiggles his large ears as he squirms in Tooth's grip. Though he was almost the size and height of the hummingbird, he was very light and easy to carry around, "I'm fine. Now please let me down."

"Oh! Sorry!" She sets him on the ground when Sandy floats over to them, hovering off the ground with a stern look on his face. His sand was not responding well to him when he tried to summon them in the small town. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the energy of it, but snaps them open when a painful jolt zaps him like a lightning bolt. He growls silently and grips his tiny fists, sand whips forming as he floats forward with a war face on. Jack blinks at the little man's sudden action and follows eagerly, hoping to find Bunny somewhere in town.

North and Tooth follow shortly.

Up ahead, Sandy tensed and Jack's fur stood on end when the sight put them into a defensive stance.

"What's wrong!?" Tooth asked, flying higher to get a better view.

"Fearlings." Jack snarls.

A small group of fearlings were standing by a headlight with a impatient snort from a house with an open window. The Guardians gasp when another fearlings pops out from the window, floating towards the others with a developing fearling sauntering behind it.

Sandy charged.

"Wait, Sandy shouldn't we plan this out!?" Tooth calls, zipping after him.

"There's no plan when Sandy is on his bad side." Jack snickers. He and North rush forward to help out. It seems more groups of Fearlings have sensed the others in danger and came rushing from every side to defend each other, surrounding the Guardians as they fought viciously.

Sudden…

_**RRRROOOOAAARRRRRR!**_

They are froze in their step, shivering from the intense vocalization of the sound. Black mess of fur lands in front of the Guardians and caused them to back away in fear and confusion. But not Jack.

"Jack, get away from it!" Tooth cries.

He stares at the mass with fear, excitement, concern, happiness, "B… Bunny…?"

"Bunny!?" They gasped.

Forest green eyes linger on Jack with no emotion of joy. They seemed dead, despite their strong flash of life.

"Bunny!" Jack jumps back when a large paw lay where the young Pooka used to stand, cracks beneath it, "Bunny, why did you-ack!"

Another heavy paw slams Jack onto the ground, emitting a squeal out of the boy from the pressure on his ribs and spine. He squirms and kicks with his feet, crying out when the pain increased on his back.

"Velease heem!" North shouts, doing a surprising leap attack on the dark Pooka.

Bunny ducks in time when the sword merely slashed some of his thick fur, swinging a powerful punch into the Cossack's gut, followed by a kick.

"Oof!" North crashed back into Tooth, who came to assist him. He groans and doubles over from the pain, gently pushing Tooth away so he could stand. Sandy pats the old man's forearm before facing the crazed rabbit who stood over Jack, ready to bite and tear him open.

He throws a whip and lassoes the dark Pooka's neck, but it wasn't enough to keep him from biting into Jack's arm that shielded his face.

"Ahh!" A painful cry and a whimper alerted the Guardians and the fearlings of his pain and fear, but Bunny was a little taken back by the cry.

_Jack?_

He released the boy's bloody arm and watched him curl up into a fetal position, head tucked close to his chest with his arms thrown over his head in an attempt to protect himself of a final bite. The Pooka blinks and grumbles, feeling a twinge of concern and a need to protect this little white thing. He didn't know he could feel. It hurt. In his… heart?

He ignored Sandy's futile efforts to pulls him off the trembling boy as he inched closer to his tucked body, sniffing him. Jack whimpers even louder and attempts to kick at the other's nose. Bunny sneezed at this and growls, bringing his jaws down…

"JACK!"

Jack thought it was over at first when they yelled his name of the certain death he is about to meet, but he only fit a nip to his ear. That's all he felt.

Huh?

He looks up, watery eyes staring into stern green ones that said "Don't do that again", like Jack did something wrong. He yelps when Bunny leans forward once again and… licks him. His wound.

"Wh-what's he doing!? What is he doing!?" Tooth asked in a high pitched voice. North tensed as well as Sandy, who loosened his hold on the sand-made rope. They were all worried, scared even, that Bunny was up to something. He wasn't Bunny no more. At least not physically or mentally.

Jack wasn't sure if he should be scared or grateful of the treatment he was getting. He somewhat crawled away from the rough licks, but only got pulled back by the scruff and a warning growl to stay still, "B-Bunny!?"

Said Pooka grunts and took a small glance at the smaller pooka, like he was trying to remember something about him. But he doesn't know. His brain was fogged up, wanting explanations from whoever knew of his past and why he was here, doing what didn't seem right.

A cold damp touch to his nose broke his trance and he was staring into bright crystal orbs. He breathes out, not realizing he held his breath for so long. Those eyes…. They look so… young…. And… hopeful. Hope. That one word seems to call out deep into his soul. A tiny force was pounding in his dark heart, trying to break free. To reach out for that hope. To this little-

"Aster!"

Bunnymund jerks his head up to see Pitch standing with his nightmares by his side, glaring yellow eyes staring at him and Jack, who cowers underneath the bulky Pooka.

"What is all this?" Pitch asked as calmly as possible. His crusty lips quivered with anger and hands turned to first by his sides, "Why are you not attacking?"

Aster blinks and stares down at Jack like a lost puppy, trying to figure out the situation he brought on himself. Why? Why…. There were many questions he would ask himself. Like who he is, what was he doing, why was he doing it, what purpose does it hold? But one question from his 'master' sounded almost impossible to answer since he too wanted to know why he did not just kill this little rabbit and be done with it.

_No. _

The voice inside his head told him upon command and he growls. Who the hell told him 'no' when he can do whatever he wants for his satisfaction?

_Don't hurt him. _

Him…. This white rabbit? Why can't he hurt it? He grunts to himself and faced Pitch, who didn't look very patient at all with his arms crossed and foot tapping. His ear swiveled when the squeaking of boots was made by North, facing him with a blank stare. The Cossack stepped back out of being startled when Aster gave eye contact to him, retracting his hand slowly while moving back towards Tooth and Sandy.

Wait… was he…!

Aster looks down at his leg and found no white rabbit and growls with a sense of panic in his frame. He feels around the cemented ground and listened for the smallest of sound to here where Jack has gone. A small scuffle to his left caused him to saunter over in a hurry, but was stopped by a hoof to the chest. It didn't hurt or give a heavy blow. More of a warning.

But Aster will not be warned of his actions unless he has a damn well reason to cause it. So he throws his paw at the force and a high pitched whine of a nightmare dissipates in front of him. The Guardians gasp and so does Pitch, but he did not care for them or their disbelieving stares on him. He wanted to find Jack.

"Aster! You…," Pitch started, unable to express his rage toward the Pooka, "… _You killed one of my nightmares_. _And you disobeyed me_."

"**Why should I listen ta you?" **The Pooka asked with no sense of fear or care in his tone, "**I ain' cher puppet. I ain' cher pet nor am I yer butla wha' so eva."**

It was a bit of a surprise to hear the Dark rabbit speak when he only gave a heavy grunt or growl to communicate. But he wasn't going to do it this time. He talked back to Pitch to make himself clear. He won't be Pitch's servant anymore.

Jack managed to crawl out from under the larger Pooka towards the Guardians, but withdrew himself when he noticed Bunny's sudden panic attack. So he moved away from the battle into a crevice by a few trash cans, rubbing his sore arm.

"Bunny is in there. I know this for sure." He mumbles to himself. His long ears prick forward to the sound of snarling and whinnies of Nightmares, blue eyes flashing with curiosity and fear. He wanted to see the scene, but felt that he should stay hidden and away from the possibility of getting caught. But he didn't want to hide. He can't run off while his friends are out there risking their lives.

"I have to go back out-argh!" He collapsed, feeling pain ripple throughout his body, "Wh-what's happening? My… body."

He used the trashcan for support and glanced down at his paws. Bones from his feet cracked as they re-adjusted themselves, backbone straightening out and shoulders popping back into place.

Aster stops his rampage on the Nightmares when he heard bones crack. He faced the trash cans with mild confusions, stalking over to them with no thought on the four Guardians or Pitch. He knocks the metal cans away and blinks, blurry eyes squinting to see what was there. He inhales deeply and gasped.

Jack sighs in relief when the pain stopped, sitting up straight as he rubs his aching head. But he froze when he saw pale skin, sapphire orbs trailing his arm and down his stomach where….

"I'm human…," He smiles with joy, "I'm human! Yes!" But his happiness was short lived when a huff of warm air blew strands of white hair into his face. He looks up to see a shocked face of the dark Pooka staring directly at him. And Jack, having a second thought, looks down at himself and flushed, "And… I'm naked."

* * *

**Yes, Jack is human again. ****Yay**

**Kay, probably gonna have a bit of flashbacks and some important stuff in the last chapter. So be ready to see that at some point! And some humor, of course! :D**

**Reviews plz! Hope you liked it!**

**~Azure**


End file.
